


Close to the Sun by thebrotherswinchester（中文翻译by芮球）

by Rachel_Er



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Build
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve认识Bucky有一辈子了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to the Sun by thebrotherswinchester（中文翻译by芮球）

**Author's Note:**

 

* * *

_“_ _站在悬崖边上(_ _Standing on the cliff face_ _)_

_那是迎接你的最高坠落(_ _Highest fall you'll ever grace_ _)_

_几乎吓得我魂魄出窍(_ _It scares me half to death_ _)_

_向未来探去目光(_ _Look out to the future_ _)_

_却看不到方向(_ _But it tells you nothing_ _)_

_那就再深吸一口气(_ _So take another breath..._ _)_

_伊卡罗斯飞得太靠近太阳(_ _Icarus is flying too close to the sun_ _)_

_而伊卡罗斯的生命，才刚刚启航(_ _And Icarus's life, it has only just begun._ _)_ ”

—— _Bastille, “Icarus”_

* * *

**曾经**

* * *

他九岁，在黑暗之中躺在一张破旧的沙发垫上，那时Steve忽然明白Bucky是他最好的朋友。不是随便什么坐在他旁边的同学，也不是哪个被逐出校园的人——只是因为他们都没有人可以一起玩——一个真正的、忠诚的最好的朋友。就像Shirley和Laura，她们每个星期五都戴着一样的发带，或是像Denny和Ira，他们从不把他们的玻璃弹子给其他玩。形影不离。

 _Steve_ _和Bucky_ ，他自顾自地想着，也想构造出一幅画面来。

“你在笑什么呢？”Bucky睡意朦胧地嘟囔着。他在他的床上蜷起身体，向Steve投来目光，月光洒在他乱糟糟的乌发上。

“没什么。”Steve说，一下子害羞起来。Bucky大概是他最好的朋友，但他不太确定反过来是不是也是如此。毕竟，Steve可没有什么别的选项，而Bucky在班上可是男孩们的头儿，玩游戏时总会被第一个叫上，还老有人让他帮忙完成时间表。Bucky就是有这么棒。

Bucky在床上动了动，又坐起来一点点。“不行，快点，快告诉我。”

“我们是最好的朋友，是吧？”Steve脱口而出。他很高兴现在光线很暗，因为他脸已经红透了。

Bucky有那么一会儿没说话，Steve偷偷抬起头来看他。他差点错过Bucky脸上惊喜的神情，然后Bucky给了他一个大大的、露齿的笑容。

“当然了，Rogers，”他说，他爸老是用姓氏来称呼别人，而Bucky觉得这样也让他听起来像个大人，“我们当然是最好的朋友。”

他们朝对方傻笑了一下，然后Bucky一头倒回枕头说，“晚安。”Steve的胸膛永远那么瘦小，他的肺好像一直顶到了他的锁骨，但有那么一瞬间，他觉得那儿有什么东西松动了。

“晚安，Bucky。”他对着黑暗悄声低语。

* * *

Steve十六岁了，还没有一点进入男孩们的猛长时期的迹象，所以他转而去读希腊神话了。他喜欢那些古典英雄，赫拉克勒斯、伊阿宋和珀尔修斯，他们都那么倔强，那么坚强，在他们为之斗争的信仰面前不惧死亡。

“老天，又来？”Bucky自Steve的公寓里冒出一句。他斜身靠在窗框上，两手插在裤兜里，看起来是其他任何青少年都没权利有的那种高傲，“你妈让我进来的。”

他手脚并用地从开着的窗户爬到壁炉上，又从热乎乎的砖墙上滑下来站到Steve身边。“你什么时候才会对这些书生厌啊？”

“它们这么经典是有道理的，Buck,”Steve不知道是第几千次说，“真的挺不错的。”

“插图不够。”Bucky说，这完全是胡说八道——Bucky是他们班最优秀的，一直都是。他从Steve的肩膀上倾过身来，目光扫过书页。“这个是什么？”

“伊卡罗斯的神话。”Steve翻回故事开始的插图页。那是一幅伊卡罗斯本人的素描，他跌入咆哮的海洋时背后的双翼从他肩膀上融化。Steve用肘轻轻推了一下Bucky的肩膀，朝他微笑。“你也该读读，这是关于抵制诱惑的。我们都知道在这个方面你需要多加练习。”

Bucky挑起一边眉毛，又倾身向Steve靠得更近，尽管八月的天热得难以忍受。“抵制诱惑有什么意思？”他轻笑道，而Steve做了个鬼脸。“讲给我听，好不好？我好无聊，随便讲什么都行。”

“讲的是一对父子，他们想逃离一个名叫克里特的地方，”Steve娓娓道来，“这位父亲是个了不起的发明家，他给他们俩一人造了一双翅膀，这样就能飞走了。但他告诉伊卡罗斯，不能飞得离太阳和海洋太近，因为翅膀上的蜡会融化，然后他会坠落。”他翻到另一张伊卡罗斯的插画，他张开双臂咆哮着，脸上是狂喜的神情。“但你瞧，伊卡罗斯有点太兴奋了，是不是？然后他父亲叫他冷静下来，只管直直地向前飞就行了，但对伊卡罗斯来说——”他停下了，试图找到合适的词来形容。他模模糊糊地感觉到Bucky正看着他，安静地听着。

“对伊卡罗斯来说，”Steve说，“太阳是那么的美，他控制不住自己向它飞过去，即使那很危险。因此他翼上的蜡熔化了，他坠入大海，溺毙于此。”

“就不能讲个快乐结局嘛。”Bucky说，而Steve笑了起来，但Bucky脸上却呈现出一种最古怪的神情。悔恨的，如果一定要形容一下的话。

“希腊神话就是这样，”Steve耸了耸肩，“话是这么说，不过我想我们多多少少还是能理解伊卡罗斯的感受的。”

Bucky向他投来锐利的视线，神色难以解读。“是吗？”

“是的。”Steve对朝着他们投射灼热阳光的太阳翘起大拇指，设法抵抗那灼人的高温。“感觉 _我们_ 也要熔化了。”

“噢，那可容易得很嘛，”Bucky说，“想吃冰淇淋吗？”

“当然。”Steve说，看着Bucky费力地站起来，在他跌跌撞撞地撞向Steve的胸膛时笑出声来。重新掌握平衡后，Bucky只是盯着他看，神色几乎称得上是沉痛。Steve的笑容笑容消逝了。“怎么了？”

“没什么。”Bucky低声说，又从窗户爬了出去，没再说一句话。

* * *

“还以为你把他绑起来了呢。”Steve生硬地说，用毛巾拭去Bucky额上的血迹，无视掉他疼的呲牙咧嘴。

他们十八岁了，而Bucky坐在Steve的浴缸边上，Steve屈膝跪在他身前，Bucky的脸上、关节处，满是血迹和淤青，而这 _不应该发生的_ ，不应该像 _这个样子_ 。

Bucky耸起一边肩膀，试图保持面部表情平静。“没想到他们有三个人。”

“本来应该 _一个人_ 都没有，Buck。”Steve轻轻拭去Bucky刚收获的乌青眼圈上的最后一丝血迹，转而去处理他的关节。他很气，却还是轻柔地将Bucky的手放在自己手里，因为他的经验告诉他那有多疼。

Bucky静静地吸了口气，而Steve停下了，感到一阵愧疚。“我没伤到你吧？”

“没有。”Bucky说。他移开了目光。“我——谢谢。”

Steve稍稍松了口气。“尽我义务而已。”Bucky还是没有看他，于是他伸出手去触碰Bucky的脸颊，但在Steve的指尖扫过他皮肤的那一瞬，Bucky立刻闪开了。

“嘿，看着我，”Steve轻轻地说，“看着我啊，你这混蛋，我只想确定你还好好的。”

慢慢地，下巴动了动，Bucky终于和他对上视线。“我很好，Steve。”

“反正，这就是和太多女孩调情的结果，”Steve戏谑地说道，毛巾抚过Bucky肿起来的关节，“最后结果总是她们中的一些已经有男朋友了。”

Bucky好笑地、夸张地对他眨了眨眼。“我对当谁的男朋友毫无兴趣。”

“快别提了，”Steve呻吟道，“我已经从学校里那些人听来太多故事了。你和你的英雄事迹。”

“没办法我就是这么帅，Rogers。”

“也笨拙得跟什么似的。”Steve说。

Bucky只是笑。

* * *

Steve第一次真的、 _真的_ 差点死掉是在一个隆冬之日，他二十一岁，正走向Bucky的住处，因为Steve的妈妈一个月前死了，而他再也不想呆在他自己的那间公寓里。那儿太空了，同时却又满是她；Steve在水槽里看见她，在餐桌边看见她，在沙发上闻见她的肥皂味。

他觉得他不怎么记得他爸简直是太幸运了。

布鲁克林是那么冷，排水沟里堆起肮脏的雪，街上挤满了急着赶回家的人们。Steve在画标识，因为这不需要体力劳动，而他很擅长让字母看起来整洁干净。只有一件坏事，今天他被送到城的另一头去工作了，而他现在有点呼吸困难。

他想让自己脑袋清醒点，集中精力迈出每一步。感觉冷意已经窜进他的身体深处了。像是一只手紧紧地抓住了他的心脏，每一次艰难的呼吸都似是把冰吸进身体里。

Steve知道这很糟，也许是非常糟，但他还没意识到这 _究竟_ 糟到什么地步直到他想再迈出一步时腿却不听使唤了。

他摇摇晃晃地站着，试图赶走那熟悉的侵袭而来的黑暗，那最终能让他昏过去。他的视野渐渐缩成一道小缝。他喘息着吸气，胸口很疼，紧接着是浑身战栗的咳嗽，喉咙随之刺痛起来，然后他尝到了舌头上的血的味道，想着， _老天啊_ 。

他听见有人唤他的名字，于是鼓起全身每一丝气力想要抬头看看，即便那时他已经眼前重影，意识不清。世界在旋转，但Steve永远能辩认出Bucky的身形。

“Bucky——”他想说，但他做到的只是咳出鲜血。

“Steve？”Bucky说，他现在听起来有点恐惧。“嘿，Stevie，你还——？”然后有脚步声靠得更近，像是Bucky在跑。

 _他会摔在冰上然后折断脖子的_ ，Steve糊里糊涂地想着，但紧接着他感觉自己身体软倒在雪地上，眼皮颤抖着闭上，然后失去了意识。

* * *

他眨着眼醒来，Bucky卧室窗外的月亮又大又圆。有那么一瞬间，Steve觉得自己又回到了孩提时代，那时他常睡在Bucky的地板上。

然后他试着吸口气，却听见他的肺发出轰鸣声，然后他记起来了。

“有人吗？”他嘶哑地说。他的脚边立刻传来一阵窸窣作响，接着便见Bucky徘徊在他身旁，脸色苍白如鬼魅。

“这里呢，兄弟。”Bucky说着，试图让自己听起来随意点，但Steve能听出他声音里的恐惧。“你怎么样了？”

“好得不能再好了，”Steve说，“我要站起来，还能跑个一英里呢。”

Bucky露出了一个被哽住的笑容，手掌穿过他软塌塌、没洗过的头发。“你他妈的吓死老子了你知道吗？我是说，你以前是生过病，但……”

“没事的。”Steve悄声说，伸出手去直到指尖扫过Bucky的左手手背。他用尽气力抓紧Bucky的手指。“我没事。”

“勉勉强强。”

“我昏过去多久了？”

“四天，Steve。”Bucky说，在念到Steve的名字时声音终于破碎——但那不可能，因为Bucky从来不哭。“ _整整_ 四天。天啊，我眼睁睁见你昏过去，你倒在雪地里，有那么几秒我以为——”他停下了，摇了摇头。“这次情势很危急，医生说你不退烧的话他也没什么可做的。”

Steve闭上双眼。“我猜我很走运。”

“你只是比较犟，没那么容易放弃而已。”

“你听起来很累了，Buck，”Steve低声说，仍然闭着眼。他觉得好沉重，而Bucky的床好软。“你该睡一觉，不用担心我……”

“上帝啊，”Bucky嘶声说，然后他空着的那只手抚弄起Steve汗湿的头发，窝起手掌托住他的头。Steve轻哼着，尽可能地倾靠向他的触碰，再次沉入黑暗之前甚至浮现出一个小小的微笑。Bucky颤抖地叹息着，吐息温暖地打在Steve的脸上。

不一会儿Steve就睡着了，但那是在感觉到Bucky的唇轻轻压在他额头上之后的事了。

* * *

当Steve完全醒过来的时候，终于感觉神志清醒，烧也退了。Bucky他妈给他端来清淡的汤，告诉他Bucky是如何如何拒绝离开他身边，直到知道Steve真的好起来。

Steve微笑着红了脸，知道自己至少会在接下来的一年里感激Bucky——Bucky没丢掉工作还真是个奇迹，他告病假告了几乎一周，因为Steve差点丢掉性命——但Bucky本人却不见踪影了。

事实上，是又过了几乎不见他挚友踪影的三天，Steve才意识到Bucky在有意地躲着他。他日落之后才从甲板上下来，狼吞虎咽地解决晚饭，问几句Steve的情况，然后就卷在沙发上睡觉，不管Steve多少次求他回去自己床上睡。他不再坐在Steve床边，被问到自己也只给一个词作回答。

Steve感到受伤，又为此觉得自己是个自私的笨蛋，但他情不自禁。所以他刚刚好到可以下地行走就跑去坐在Barnes家公寓那潮湿发霉的门廊里，等着Bucky回来。

他肯定打瞌睡了——好像这一周他根本不是睡过来的似的——因为他醒来时听见Bucky说，“Steve?”用那种Steve哮喘发作或因流感卧床时一样的口气。

“我没事，只是在等你。”Steve说，Bucky的脸色才轻松了些。他叹了口气，在Steve对面的门廊低下身来。

“好啊，继续说啊。”他说着，在空气里摇了摇手。

Steve对他皱眉。“你为什么躲着我？”

“我没有。”Bucky立刻说。Steve只是一本正经地看着他，然后扭了扭身子，像他常做的那样撇了下嘴唇，因为Bucky的愁容看上去甚至是在生气。“好吧，好吧，别再给我摆那种脸色了。你看起来跟我妈似的。”

Steve的表情更夸张了，模仿起Barnes夫人 _我对你很失望，孩子_ 的神情来。而Bucky哼了一声，任由自己的头靠在墙壁上。

“我只是，”他开口了，盯着自己的膝盖看，“只是——我告诉过你了，Stevie，你把我吓坏了。”

Steve预备了各式各样的情况——最多的一种就是Bucky终于意识到他不需要一个病歪歪、瘦巴巴的Steve Rogers来拖他后腿了——但Bucky的反应不在其中。

“对不起？”他试着说，有点不得要领。

“不，上帝啊，别道歉，”Bucky说，“只是——我需要一点时间来，嗯，想一想有些事。就是这样。”

“想什么事？”

Bucky摇了摇头，又对Steve露出了一个大大的笑容，脸上却有一丝Steve从未见过的悲伤。“那个嘛，兄弟——那是个秘密。”

在Steve来得及反抗之前他就站了起来，如以往一般拽着Steve站起来，拉着他走进公寓，关掉他们身后的门。

在那一晚剩下的时间里，Steve进他所能地让Bucky露出笑容。他感到自己胃里纠结着一股奇怪的绝望，和一阵迫切的渴盼，渴盼拭去Bucky脸上所有悲伤的痕迹。所以他开着自己厨艺的玩笑，讲着“你记不记得那时”的陈年旧事，表演得相当过火，直到Bucky在厨房的墙角弯下腰来，他的肩膀因为无声的笑而颤抖不已，Steve才感觉自己又能呼吸了。

* * *

Bucky的妈妈在一年以后去世，而他们也全靠自己了。他们找到了一间小小的、肮脏的公寓，这是他们能找到的最便宜的；而他们也得努力工作才能勉强糊口。

不论何时，只要交完房租后还有余钱，Bucky都会约个女孩出去请她吃快餐或是跳一晚上的舞。他总会邀Steve一道，但三次里Steve大概只会去一次。

女孩们不会想亲吻他这样皮包骨头的瘦小子的，不是在Bucky就在他旁边的时候，他又高、又壮又迷人，还配上他那闪闪发光的眼睛和随性狂野的笑容。

但Steve一点也不怪他。

* * *

他们二十五岁。晚上Steve从杂货店回来，看见Bucky倒在餐桌上，面前是整整一杯威士忌。鉴于那个空了一半的瓶子，这已经不是他的第一杯了。

“上帝啊，Buck，”Steve说，把酒瓶移开然后把Bucky杯子里剩下的酒倒掉。Bucky甚至连头都没抬起来。“Bucky，你怎么回事？”

Bucky对桌上的一张纸随手一指，然后Steve的心一沉。在他看见那张印着1A的黑色邮票之前他就知道那是什么了。

“你选上了，”他说，将一只手放在Bucky的肩膀上，“嘿，那很棒啊。你要成为一名好士兵了。”

Bucky哼了一声，神情随意，醉意朦胧。“是啊。在战场上我就有用了。”

Steve端了把椅子到桌边，紧挨着Bucky身边坐下，他们的膝盖相触。“Bucky，拜托。我没我看上去那么弱，我能照顾好自己的。”他停下，在昏暗的灯光下细细端详Bucky的侧影，看着他挺直的鼻梁和略向下倾的嘴角。“而且我也会去的，在你知道之前。”

“我就不明白了，”Bucky缓慢地说，直直望进Steve眼睛里。他闻起来是汗味、酒味，还有甲板上的咸味，海把那样的味道永远地粘在了他的衣衫上，“你是有 _多想去_ 。”

“他们需要尽可能多的助力。”Steve说。

“你别误会，”Bucky嘟囔着，“但我向上帝祈祷你永远也选不上。”

Steve往后缩了缩，感觉有点气，但Bucky伸出手来托住他的后颈把他拉进自己怀里，然后有那么疯狂的、短短的一瞬，Steve以为Bucky是要 _吻_ 他，但Bucky只是将他们的额头靠在一起，眯起了眼。

“抱歉，”他静静地说，“抱歉，Steve。我今晚脑子有点不清楚，就这样。”

“没事，”Steve说，“你现在随时有可能接到命令，是吧？去找个漂亮女孩跳舞怎么样？说不定她还会给你寄情书呢。”

Bucky笑了，笑声低沉又沙哑，他灼热的呼吸扫过Steve的嘴唇。他松开怀抱直起身体，嘴角依然残留着一弯笑容。“你不一样，Rogers，你知道吗？”

“好吧，鉴于你已经这么说了十年了，我要不知道的话就只能是个傻子。”Steve说。他站起来。“过来，蠢货，我们来给你搞点咖啡。你明天要痛不欲生的。”

“没有你我怎么办啊。”Bucky故意拖着声音说，而Steve在他臂上轻轻打了一下，但他还是乖乖喝下了咖啡。

* * *

第二天Steve无意间听见两个妇人在谈论他们刚刚收到吊唁信的邻居，他边听边挣扎着把箱子里的土豆摞成一摞。

那一夜，他梦见了吊唁信和躺在棺材里的Bucky。他喘息着醒来，心好像被冻成了冰，他又再花了两个小时才重新入睡。

* * *

在Bucky启程的前一个晚上，他们搞了一个灾难性的（对Steve来说，不是Bucky）四人约会。之后Bucky拥抱了他，还喊他阿飞（punk），Steve讲了他的恐惧、他的笑话，然后Bucky消失在了人潮里。

 _早日再见，兄弟_ ，Steve一遍遍地想着，好像那样就可以成真。

* * *

Peggy Carter探员聪慧、美丽又强硬，而Steve在看见她狠狠打出一拳时觉得自己有点爱上她了。

* * *

Steve二十五岁，比半年前高了一英尺，重了一百五十磅，而Bucky _没有死_ ，他不 _能死_ ，他 _不准死_ 。

Steve一路杀进Schmidt跟Zola的——老天，那是座监狱，一座装配着巨型坦克、每两英尺就有守卫、建有 _隔离病房_ 的监狱，据那个留着小胡子的英国兵说——巢穴，而他知道他现在不可能再哮喘发作什么的了，却还是感觉胸膛像要爆炸。

 _Phillips_ _上校自己也不确定_ ，他不断提醒自己。 _James是个很常见的名字，Barnes是个很常见的姓。他也不确定。_

他正在为是否要跟上Zola天人交战，那人古里古怪地提起了猪小弟却又该死的危险，而且刚刚还逃走了；就在这时Steve听见了轻轻的说话声。

“中士……32557……”

Steve的心一下子跳到了喉咙口。他认识那个嗓音，他认识那嗓音有一辈子了，那嗓音的每一种发声方式都早已刻进他 _骨子_ 里。

他把Bucky从桌上解救下来（Bucky在说出Steve的名字时笑了起来，接着又说了一遍，好像不敢相信这是真的），然后扶着他站了起来。Steve知道，事后他会清楚地了解到他们到底对Bucky做了什么，而有可能他会觉得崩溃的，但现在他必须把他们弄出这个鬼地方。

所以他这么做了。

他们尽其所能快速逃离基地，建筑物在他们身后炸裂成火光开成的巨大的花。Bucky艰难地一瘸一拐着，几乎稳不住身子，Steve就用一只手臂环住他的肩膀，设法让他更稳一点。他们朝树林边界跑去，跑向那黑暗、冰冷又诱人的雾里。

Steve已经体验过足够的热浪和火焰了，在那一跳之后。

他们一进树林，Bucky就说，“等一下，等一下。”

“怎么了？”Steve急切地问道。他扫视了一遍Bucky的身体，轻轻地摸身检查，寻找任何一处他可能错过的伤口。

Bucky呼吸粗重，身上全是污垢、汗水和尘土，眼神茫然。Steve这辈子还没有这么感激过上苍，能看见有这个人在他身边。

“没事，没事，Steve，我很好，”Bucky拍了拍Steve的手掌，“只是——”他向后倾了倾身，眼睛扫了一遍Steve的脸，身高和宽度。“老天，Stevie，看看你。终于搞到了具装得下你的愚蠢的身体了，哈？”

有什么东西渐渐漫上了Steve的胸膛，然后他被笑意呛住了。“我太他妈高兴你还活着了，Buck。你不明白的。”

“我大概明白一点，”Bucky说，他对Steve展露了一个小小的笑容，笑意却没真的到达眼底。“嘿，过来这边，好不好？”

Steve仍然将一只手臂环住Bucky的肩膀，因此他只是向前走然后把Bucky整个收进臂弯里。那一瞬间有点奇怪——其他的任何时候他们拥抱时，Steve都要瘦小得多——但接下来Bucky发出了小小的声响，然后把脸埋进了Steve的颈窝里，屈起手指抓住美国队长后背的制服。

Steve把Bucky抱得更紧，就在那片黑暗寒冷的树林边界，深入敌境，几百英尺外的九头蛇基地刚刚被夷为平地。

有那么一瞬间，一切都显得刚刚好。

那没有持续下去。

* * *

“所以，”在咆哮突击队的行动开始几周后的一个夜晚，Bucky说道，“Carter探员。”

Steve脸一红，赶忙移开目光，试图抑止住微笑。“是啊，怎么了？”

“她简直不能再漂亮了，”Bucky说，嗓音轻快又戏谑，“而且我有感觉她不需要任何人来保护她。”

“她还会右勾拳呢，”Steve随意地说。他坐在他的铺盖卷上，瞧着Bucky看，而那人正专心致志地把他额外的汗衫上的褶皱弄平。“你这么好奇有什么原因呢？”

“你爱她吗？”Bucky问。他把汗衫整整齐齐地叠好，然后放回背包里。

“我不知道。”Steve如实回答。他抬起头来对上Bucky的视线，感到一阵奇怪的犹疑，好像他是个悄声谈论班上最漂亮女孩的小学生似的。“我不觉得我了解她到我能真的爱她的程度了。”他停了一下。“但是Bucky，我觉得我行的。在这一切都结束以后，你知道。我觉得我可以跟她结婚。”

Bucky点了一下头。

“你喜欢她，对吧？”Steve问道，一下子紧张起来。“你肯定会喜欢她的，Buck，我不能追一位你无法忍受的女士——”

“放轻松，Rogers，”Bucky笑了，“Carter探员是不错的那种。而且要是你向她求婚，在这一切结束之后，她要是不说‘我愿意’保准会疯掉。”

Steve朝他笑起来，几周以来第一次感觉轻松。Bucky眨了几下眼，也朝他笑了笑，看起来依稀像是他以前的模样，在Zola的实验之前，在承受那些Steve一想到就会爆发出怒火的折磨之前。

“想想看，”Bucky说，“有一天你会和你的 _Peggy Rogers_ 住在自己的小家里，几个金发小孩跑来跑去，跟整个班上的人炫耀他们的老爸是美国队长……”

“噢，快闭嘴，”Steve说，却还是笑着，“而且，说的就跟你不会跟你的漂亮女孩和小孩住在我隔壁似的。”

“说得真他妈对，”Bucky说，“不管怎样，我累坏了。晚安，大个儿。”

“晚安， _James_ 。”Steve回应，因为Bucky显然知道他觉得 _大个儿_ 这个外号尴尬透了。但Bucky只是转到他那一边去，面向营帐，没再说一句话。

* * *

一周之后，他们听闻有情报说Zola会乘火车前往慕尼黑。

“跳上一列行驶的火车。”Bucky难以置信地说。除了他，Gabe也把手里的豆子罐头捏炸了。咆哮突击队现在因为一系列成功的任务被捧上了天。

“貌似是的。”Steve说。

“Bucky摇了摇头。“你要搞死我了，Rogers。”

* * *

Steve二十五岁，而现在他知道自己不会活到二十六岁了。

他把飞机直直地向下倾斜，俯冲进冰冷的海洋，Peggy的声音响在他的耳边。

重力把他甩到了墙上。海水灌入驾驶舱，然后他沉了下去。

他从头到尾的想法都是他很高兴这一切发生得那么快，因为他是那么自私，不愿意再多花一秒去哀悼他本可以拥有的生活。他们本可以拥有的生活。

他最后的思绪是乌发和右勾拳，而他知道这不对劲，他向下沉，向下沉， _向下沉_ 时想到的那个人并未描画红唇。

* * *

**如今**

* * *

      当冬兵的面具掉在地上，露出真容时，Steve觉得自己积过的所有德也换不来此时情景。

        当冬兵问道“谁他妈的是Bucky？”时，Steve觉得自己绝对是坏事做够了。

* * *

现在是2013年，Steve既是二十六岁又是九十五岁，而Bucky就这样站在天空母舰上，站在他对面。 _Bucky_ ，那个他们九岁时为他腾出一块沙发垫子的人，他们十一岁时帮他打跑最大的校霸的人，他们十四岁时跟他一起分享偷来的烈酒的人，他们十五岁时打跑了Jack McGinnis的人，他们十六岁时原原本本地告诉了Steve他掀Patty Aker的衬衫的全过程的人，他们十八岁时拭去Steve膝盖上、乌青眼圈上血迹的人，那么该死的 _温柔_ ，还在参加完Steve妈妈的葬礼后为他提供了个栖身之处，老是告诉Steve他该去艺术学校然后又把他灌醉，嘲笑他的笑话，疗愈他的淤青，帮他打跑数不清的恶霸，在布鲁克林、在遍布欧洲的成打的营帐里睡在他身侧，Steve生病时还让他睡在自己床上，直到他好起来才又去工作，拥抱他、拍他的脸颊又用一只手臂环住他的肩膀，用一千种不同的方式朝Steve笑了一千次，在意大利的那片雾蒙蒙的森林里抱住Steve就好像他再没有别的东西可以抱住，所以Steve不会跟Bucky打。他宁愿死。

他任由自己的盾坠入波托马克河里，紧接着任由自己跟着坠落下去。

Steve觉得这还有几分相称。好像他老是注定就要淹死似的。

* * *

他确实没想到还能再次醒来，但就像以前的许多次那样，他做到了。

“在你左边——”他声音粗粝地说，背景音乐放着Marvin Gaye。Sam看着他然后笑了。

* * *

他们找Bucky有三个月了，在东欧各地钻进一个又一个的死胡同。Steve时不时会打给Natasha，而她大概每三次会接一次，但他觉得她还是不错的——只是要想想谁会是下一个。

第一周，Steve巨细靡遗地读完了冬兵相关的文件，他试图不让自己觉得恶心。他转而在一拳打在一幢废弃建筑的墙壁上，打穿了一个洞，这时Sam走进来，手上端着两杯咖啡。

“真高兴我们进展顺利啊。”他评论道。

Steve耸了耸肩。“我只是打了个没生命的死物。”

“噢，那倒是我的错。你可是情绪稳定的一根柱子啊。”Sam说着递给他一杯咖啡，然后钻进了车里。Bucky最近在伏尔加格勒的市郊被发现了踪迹，所以那儿成了他们的目的地。

不管他会活多久，Steve知道他都会永远欠Sam的情的。

他一天要感谢Sam几百次，直到Sam叫他收起那副小鹿斑比的眼神否则他就一拳打在美国队长轮廓分明的屁股蛋上。

Steve乖乖闭嘴，然后他们驱车前往伏尔加格勒。

他们一无所获。

* * *

就这样三个月过去，而鉴于情况已经明了了，除非Bucky想要被找到，否则他们是不可能找到他的，他们只好打道回府。Steve提议把Sam送回他家，但Sam直截了当地告诉他开头几个晚上他不会留Steve一个人的，因为Steve被认定有跟Bucky相关的自杀倾向。

Steve抗议了大概十秒钟，然后意识到想让Sam回去是毫无可能的，所以他只是叹了口气，然后一道直奔Steve的住处（新的，自Fury的事情之后）。

Steve打开门锁，走进公寓里，然后一下子僵住了。Sam，一路上都在给什么人发短信（可能是Natasha），走着走着就撞到了他的背上。

“真是感谢你的预警啊，”Sam说，“我的爱好就是撞墙。”当Steve毫无回应时他皱起了眉。“怎么了？”

一句话也说不出来，Steve只是稍微挪了一下让Sam自己看。

Bucky正坐在厨房的餐桌上，双手交叠在身前。Steve刚好能看见他金属手指的反光。

“Bucky？”他试探着说，试图咽下那一下子膨胀起来的明亮的、锐利的希望。他几乎没有留意到Sam的小声嘟囔“你玩真的？ _三个月_ 啊，兄弟。”就在他的背后。

Bucky没有动，也没有看他。光线很暗，厨房里唯一的光是渗进来的街灯，但Steve能从那人弓起的背看出他已经精疲力竭。他胡子拉碴，肮脏的长发拧成一丛一丛地贴在脸上。

“我不是他。我不是Bucky。”

Steve又往前迈了一小步。“那你是谁呢？”

“我不知道。”Bucky说，而Steve觉得自己的心又碎了一块。

“没事的，”他说，“嘿，没关系的。我们会搞明白的。”

“Steve，”Sam在他背后静静地开口了，“我知道你现在有点状况，但我还是得提醒你他实际上想杀了你。那发生过。”

“他不会伤我的。”Steve说着，忽略掉Sam表示不信的声音，慢慢地靠近Bucky知道他们的距离够近，近到Steve能伸出手去触碰他。Bucky还是没有动。

Steve转而面向Sam，而他脸上的神情必然意味着什么，因为Sam说道，“噢，”然后又是，“ _噢，_ ”然后，“上帝啊，你本来可以告诉我事情会是 _这样_ 。”

Steve不太确定他到底在说什么——Sam肯定是知道他和Bucky的那些过去的，也知道Bucky对他来说意味着什么，这本不该让他那么惊讶——但那不重要了。因为Bucky看上去累得快死了，而且看上去像是流落街头好几周似的；但他现在还活着，一如曾经一般好好地坐在Steve家厨房的桌子上，金属手臂被一件破破烂烂的黑色连帽衫掩蔽着，而Steve觉得有什么东西填满了他的胸口。

他伸出一只手去，放在Bucky血肉之躯的那边肩膀上，那么缓慢地安抚着，好像他面对的是一只受惊的小动物。Bucky在他的触碰之下抽搐了一下，却没有把他推开。

“你在这儿很安全。”Steve坚定地告诉他，然后去收拾沙发床。

“你空余的床完全就是留给他的，是吧？”Sam叹了口气，“我看出来了。”

但他说出来的时候却是在把笑憋回去。

* * *

开始的两个晚上，Bucky根本没睡。Steve在凌晨四点时听见他在公寓里窸窣作响，但他还是把这当成一个好信号——他心知Bucky完全可以保持绝对安静，可以在夜里悄悄溜走，而Steve要到第二天早上才会发觉。事实是他也会发出人类的响动，而他大概也知道Steve和Sam会聆听他的一举一动，那很好。那很好。

Bucky整天把自己关在房间里，拒绝跟他们交流。

Sam说他还没得精神分裂简直已经是奇迹了， _所以跟他在一起吧，Rogers，然后让他想起自己是谁。他要是走了，那就走了。_

* * *

第三个晚上，Bucky睡了两个小时，Steve隔着墙听见他窒息着、喘息着醒来。

他给Natasha发了条短信： _嗨，希望你近来还好。不管你在哪儿，请寄一张明信片给我。提一句，Bucky最近睡在我的客房里。_

 _Sam_ _跟你在一起吗？_ 几秒钟后她回复，还发了张她自己挑起一边眉毛的照片，嘴角弯起一个小小的微笑，眼睛里盛满阳光。Steve试着在脑子里转换了一下时区。她现在肯定在欧洲某处。

 _是的_ ，他这么发送， _别担心，我也不是完全无助的_ 。

他的电话一分钟后震动起来，小吓了他一跳——他正集中注意力听Bucky房间里的响动，不放过一丝一毫让他留心的声音。

Natasha的下一条短信这么说， _那可不一定_ ，但她又加上了一个微笑的颜文字。

Steve可笑地花了相当长的时间来选了一个合适的颜文字发过去。他最后选了一个嘴巴是条直线的，因为这个看上去一脸不快，而现在没人能说Steve还没掌握发短信的精髓了。

他把手机放在枕头边上睡着了，整个身体抵着墙壁。知道Bucky就在墙的另一边，几英尺外简直是最奇怪的事了，而Steve清楚地知道怎样在他做了噩梦之后安抚他（一个他们的母亲相继死去后他们都学会了的技能），但Sam说他不可以在夜里靠近Bucky。他太不稳定了，这很危险。

 _我很抱歉，Bucky_ ，Steve绝望地想着，就在他滑入梦乡之前。这几个字在他的脑海里盘旋。

_我该死的很抱歉。_

* * *

一周之后，Sam正在炉子前炒蛋，而Steve给他们倒了两杯咖啡。清晨的阳光照在油布毯上，温暖而澄澈。

当Steve抬起头一看时，差点失手摔掉他最喜欢的马克杯。

Bucky就那样站在厨房的门廊里，表情戒备，肌肉紧张地绷起来。他还是没有刮胡子，也没有洗头，但他穿着很明显是从Steve的柜子里偷出来的针织长裤和印着神盾局字样的T恤，这对于血淋淋、烂兮兮的盔甲和破烂不堪的黑色连帽衫来说无疑是进了一大步。

Steve等待着。Sam从橱柜里拿出了第三个碟子。

Bucky抬起眼睛说，“Steve？”

他的嗓音因为久不使用而显得沙哑，看起来却又该死的惶恐，但那依旧是Steve听过的最好听的声音。

“是的，Bucky，”Steve说，而这一次Bucky没有开口纠正他，“是我。你饿了吗？”

Bucky点了点头。

* * *

Bucky直截了当地拒绝了去看前神盾局的心理医生（尽管在神盾局倒台之后他们已经被Fury审查了两次了），一部分是因为他对大型机构什么的信任全无，另一部分则他貌似十分享受尽可能地说不的权利。

以下是其它Bucky说“不”的事项：理发（他倒是刮胡子了，不过只按照自己的标准来）；穿Tony Stark寄来的印有“#钢铁侠脑残粉#”字样的长袖衫；吃任何含有西红柿的食物（Steve怀疑这完全就是他在任性，因为Bucky以前可不觉得西红柿有任何问题）；跟Steve和Sam一起去晨跑（他要自己来，在他房间里，一连好几个小时）；还有给煎饼淋上枫糖浆。

他不情不愿地跟Sam给他找的治疗师谈话，每天晚上大概睡三个小时。他有时还是会尖叫着、干呕着醒来，而Steve也开始伸手拿他的盾——又被Fury从波托马克河里捞起来了——在半夜里他的房门被打开的时候，因为他已经不止一次地醒来发现Bucky的金属手正扼住他的咽喉。

但Bucky从来都在他睁开眼前放松了力气，从迷乱中回过神来，然后恐慌不已地把自己狠狠扔到Steve的床上。他第二天总是会回避Steve，嘴唇因愧疚和自厌而抿紧。但他从未离开。

Steve对Bucky留在这里的每一秒都感到难以置信的感激。每一个缓慢的、疼痛的、酸楚的瞬间，每一个Bucky把自己关在房间里的日子，每一个他们各自无眠的夜晚，每一次冬兵的一面显露出来，用俄语怒斥他的时候。

Steve知道这有多病态。不论何时他回忆起他们这许多年的时光，这几十年来对Bucky的折磨和洗脑，Bucky被强迫着去做的事，他都想赤手空拳地摧毁九头蛇的每一条走狗。

他永远不会忘记他在Bucky的材料里读到的东西，而他也永远不会原谅就算只参与了细枝末节的任何人。

但上帝啊，他又再次拥有了 _Bucky_ ，他一点一点地回来了。他都不能想象这对Bucky来说有多痛苦。他心知Bucky要是就这么离开的话会好受许多，就这么停止试图去想起来，永远地沉入冬日战士的麻木里。

这很病态，这很自私，他会为此下地狱的，但Steve是那么高兴他没有选择这么做。

* * *

他们搬进了Stark大厦，出于安全需要，而且他还得跟其他复仇者们距离够近才行——结果表明只要你跟Tony Stark一起打过 _一次_ 外星人，他就会在他超大的大楼里给你建一整层定制公寓。

当他向Pepper提起这件事的时候，她只是叹了口气然后说，“我们现在还在努力。就暂时的，队长，你就把这当成恭维吧。”

他照做了。

* * *

现在是2014年，Steve二十六岁，而所有事情都可疑地、令人难以置信地进展顺利。

现在暂时没人想把世界搞个天翻地覆，而Bucky的治疗过程几乎算得上是 _不错_ ，大部分时候是的。当他记起一些事的时候不再是那么的暴怒或是痛苦了——他只是闭上双眼，让那些记忆滑过他的脑海。

有时候他会跟Steve提起它们，当他想起的是布鲁克林或是战时的往事的时候，他们的孩提故事或是并肩作战的回忆。大部分时候他只字不提，因为多数时候Bucky想起的是目标们的脸，硝烟和鲜血的气味，散落世界各地的黑暗角落和屋顶。

Steve全都来者不拒。他们两个都是如此。

Tony本来向给Sam也在Stark大厦造一层，因为他们在认识三十秒后就在反对Steve这条战线上建立起了革命友谊。但Sam婉拒了，告诉Tony他最近可能不会回华盛顿但他觉得像个普通人一样住在普通的地方挺好的。

Tony说，“好吧，这是你的选择。反正我已经绞尽脑汁给鹰眼弄了鸟主题装饰了。”

Sam转了转眼睛。Tony已经把他加进Jarvis的保安系统里了，所以他想来随时可以来。

Steve开始意识到Tony已经有那么、那么长的时间都那样孤独了啊。

他和Bucky把他们的箱子、袋子都搬进了起居室——他们的私人物品那么少，一趟就搬完了——然后设法在他们的新居里安家。Steve拿着他的速写簿和一杯咖啡，把自己摔进沙发。Bucky径直走进他的新卧室，一言不发地在他身后轻轻关上门。

Steve画了一条夜里的防火梯，在又大又圆的月亮下闪着光，然后强迫自己不要画Bucky坐在楼梯上的模样。

* * *

一天夜里，在他们搬进去几周后，凌晨两点时Steve听见有人在敲他卧室的门，那时还无比清醒。他知道是Bucky，他能认出Bucky用左手敲门时金属和木头碰撞的声音，那不知为何变得很重要。Steve赤脚走过去，打开了门。

“嗨。”Bucky小声说，眼睛盯着门看。他穿着睡裤，还有一件Steve的T恤，头发向后扎了起来，他在黑暗里看上去异样的年轻又瘦小。“我能进来吗？我保证不勒你脖子。”

“当然。”Steve说着闪到一边，让他进来。

Bucky坐在Steve的床沿上。“睡不着。”

“我也是。”Steve尴尬地在床脚徘徊。这些天来他一直不知道该给Bucky多少空间。

“你发光。”Bucky轻轻地说。

Steve绞尽脑汁想找出头绪，但一无所获。“什么？”

“他跟你有关的每一个记忆，曾经的。”Bucky说。他有时候会用第三人称来指代Bucky Barnes和冬日战士，Sam说这在意料之中。“每一个记忆，你都发光。”

“我——我不太确定你在说什么。”Steve说。

Bucky发出了沮丧的声音，身体前倾将手腕放在膝头上，在黑暗之中阴影浓重。“你出现在他的每一个记忆里，你知道，”他低声细语，“从他能记事开始，你就在里面了。即使你不在身边的时候，即使他去打仗了，他也在想你。有时候还担心得发疯。”

“你从来都过度担心我，Buck。”Steve说。

“而且每一次，”Bucky继续说，好像Steve什么都没说似的，“你让——你让那 _光_ 溢出来了，在你皮肤外面闪烁，就好像有人拿世界上最大的聚光灯照着你。他就是这么记着你的，金闪闪的，朝他微笑。每一次都。”他抬起头来看着Steve，“你塞满了我的脑子，像那见鬼的太阳一样发光。”

Steve不知道该怎么作答。

“从来都不觉得他配得上你，”Bucky说，“甚至在你们还小的时候，他就知道你是特别的了。”

“我不特别啊。”Steve终于从苦涩的喉咙里挤出这句话。

“啊，他肯定觉得你特别。你还活着的唯一原因。”

Steve不太确定Bucky是指把他从波托马克河里捞出来还是战前、战时他无数次地救过Steve的性命，但最后那都不重要了。结果从未改变。

他走过去在Bucky身前屈膝，手轻轻托住他的大腿。Steve任由自己的头靠在Bucky的膝上，深深吸了一口气，直到肺里充满了他的味道，洗衣粉洗发水和他皮肤的盐味。他记得太多太多次他以这样的姿势坐在教堂里，瘦骨嶙峋的膝盖在地板上硌得淤青。

Steve抬起头来望向Bucky的脸，黑暗像一张毯子一样裹住了他。有什么东西开始填满了他的内心，自他的肋骨蔓延开来，那是某种他讲不上来的温暖。

Bucky小心翼翼地伸出右手，将手指伸进Steve发间。Steve闭上眼睛，沉溺进他的触碰里，而Bucky泄出一丝颤抖的呼吸。

“过来，”漫长的寂静过去，Steve说，“我们到床上去。”

他们爬进Steve床上的被窝，而Steve在犹豫了一小下后在Bucky身侧蜷起身体，与他面对面，就像以前冬日里他们的公寓太冷时会做的那样。除了如今Bucky成了较小的那一个。

他将他们的额头靠在一起，手环过Bucky的腰肢，然后沉入了梦里。

* * *

Steve醒来时床已经空了。但当他走进厨房时，Sam和Natasha正在煎煎饼，而Bucky正在炸培根，然后Bucky给了他一个货真价实的微笑，说，“嘿，大个儿，你可够磨蹭的啊。”

“不准那么叫我。”Steve条件反射地说，老脸一红。“嗨，Natasha。”

“我从敖德萨给你捎了明信片，”她说，“就在料理台上。”

他把它拿起来。正面是一张标着 _波将金阶梯_ 的石阶的照片。翻过来，Natasha用她圆乎乎的字体写着：嘿朋友，希望我不在的时候你玩的愉快。不久再见。N字。

“谢谢。”Steve说，感到一阵奇怪的感动。她点了点头，看上去很满意，然后很专业地给煎饼翻了个面。

他们四个人挤在Steve的餐桌旁吃了早饭，把枫糖浆、橙汁和咖啡递来递去。Sam把培根卷在了他的煎饼里，就跟墨西哥卷似的，然后迅速地掀起了一场小小的墨西哥卷革命。然后Natasha小声用俄语咕哝了几句，Bucky呼噜呼噜地喝掉了他的咖啡；总而言之，这是Steve曾有过的最好的早晨之一。

* * *

在接下来的几个月里，Bucky一次跟一位复仇者见面，每一次见面的介绍都由Coulson探员来负责安排。

据Steve判断，Bucky最喜欢Natasha，其次是Clint，因为貌似他们有很多共同之处。他发现Banner博士很冷静，Thor让人搞不明白，而当他更了解Tony之后，就觉得他又烦人又搞笑。就跟其他人一样。

Bucky跟Nat之间有七种不同语言的内部笑话，跟Clint聊商店，紧张时生气时或沮丧时就在Banner博士的地板上走来走去。他无耻地挑拨Tony，还教Thor怎么做芝士通心粉，因为事实证明Bucky真的很喜欢卡夫的芝士通心粉。

他有时还是会尖叫着醒来，但这发生得少多了，而在他睡在Steve的床上时从不会发生。他一周大概会在Steve的床上睡三四次。

Steve醒来时床永远是空的。他也没办法解释他为此感到苦恼的原因。

* * *

一天夜里，Steve在厨房传来的乒乓作响的玻璃碰撞声中醒来。他从床上爬起来走进走廊里，皱起了眉。

他看见Bucky跌坐在沙发上，一瓶伏特加（货真价实的俄国牌子，标签是斯拉夫语的，天知道他从哪儿搞到的）摆在他面前的咖啡桌上。Bucky的金属手端着一个半空的杯子，Steve脑海里立马闪过一个似曾相识的情景——几十年前，Bucky刚刚入选参军的时候。

“你好啊，Bucky。”他说着在Bucky身边的沙发上坐了下来，小心翼翼地没有挤到他以免伏特加洒出来。他靠在扶手上，用脚趾蹭了蹭Bucky的腿。“你在干嘛呢？”

“做噩梦了。”Bucky声音沙哑。

“能讲讲吗?”

“梦见我不是一枪打穿了你的肠子，”他简短地说，又咽下一口伏特加，在那灼烧感中退缩了一下。他伸出手去，把他有血有肉的手指搭在Steve的前额上，正好在两眼之间，“打在了这里。”

“那不是真的。”

“本来可能会的。”

“你救了我的命，”Steve提醒他，近距离地瞧着Bucky，“你那时不知道发生了什么，我又是谁。而你在执行任务，你斩杀目标，但你却救了我的命。”

“是啊，”Bucky说，“就在我给了你三枪又把你打得半死之后。”

“坏事有时候是会发生。”Steve说，回应他的是Bucky粗粝的、吃惊的笑声。

他们静了一会儿，接着Bucky又说，“我们真是什么坏事都体验过了，哈？”

Steve点点头。“就是。话是这么说，最后结果还不坏。大部分时候。”

“是 _有时候_ 。”Bucky纠正他。Steve只是耸了耸肩。对他来说，Bucky还在这个世纪里好好地活着就已经是个天大的奇迹了。

“给我讲个故事。”Bucky说。他的意思是给我讲讲我们的往事。Steve照做了。他从最初开始讲，他开始上学时能记起的第一件事，又时不时地跳跃到他想起来的随便哪件趣事上。他跟Bucky讲了Jack McGinnis和Patty Akers的事，讲了Bucky当兵的父亲和Steve打两份工的母亲，讲了沙发垫子还有科尼岛还有在剧院里看过三次的 _白雪公主和七个小矮人_ 只因为Steve是那么喜欢里面的美术，讲了反抗恶霸和追女孩儿。

“不只是女孩儿。”大概凌晨三点的时候Bucky打断了他，那时Steve正声音沙哑着讲到一半他们第一次失败的四人约会。

“什么？”

Bucky拾起沙发上一根松开的线头，没有跟Steve对上视线。“我记得的。不光是女孩儿。男孩儿也有。”

“你……”Steve声音弱了下去，徒劳的想找出Bucky话里除了字面意思以外的含义。“你……也跟男人约会？”

“嗯。”Bucky毫无幽默感地笑了，而Steve恨透了那声音里的空茫无力。“当时在码头上很多人喜欢来这一套，就等在黑暗里。找到他们是世界上最容易的事了，把他们带进一条小巷或是一幢旧房子，迅速来一发——那个，你知道的。”

Steve张大了嘴，然后又合上了。

“干嘛啊，”Bucky说，语调苦涩，几乎是在自贬，即便他那么努力地想让自己听起来随意点，“别告诉我美国队长还是个恐同分子。”

“不，老天啊，当然不是，”Steve急切地说，“不，我是说——我对那个一向没问题的，以前不现在更不。人们应该——没人应该让他们的所爱躲躲藏藏。”他他笨口拙舌地搜寻着合适的词语，盯着自己叠放的膝盖不敢与Bucky对视。“我只是从来不知道你也是，如此而已。还以为你只追女孩儿呢。”

当他再次抬起视线时，Bucky看上去张皇失措，吃惊地看着Steve好像他刚刚在他肚子上打了一拳。

他心一沉，不知何故感觉自己好像选了种最糟糕的回应方式。“怎么了，Bucky，我哪里说得不对吗?”

“ _没什么_ ，”Bucky呻吟着，把脸颊埋进手掌里，“上帝啊，Rogers。我要去睡觉了。”

“好的。”Bucky站起身时Steve小心翼翼地说，把伏特加放回了冷柜里。心里浮现了一个想法。“你知道这现在已经合法了吧，Bucky？有些人还是会为此觉得生气，但该死的，我们可是在纽约——我一直看见有人就那么走在街上，手牵着手还接吻什么的。女孩儿也有。人们都见怪不怪。”他朝Bucky小小地笑了一下，“现在已经没什么可害怕的了。”

Bucky久久地凝望着他，一动不动。然后他开口了，“晚安，Steve。”接着无声地回到自己的卧室，独留Steve一人在黑暗里。

* * *

第二天一早，Steve一走进厨房就看见Bucky斜靠在料理台上，手里转着一把剪刀。

“别那么看着我，Rogers，”他说，当Steve停在走廊里的时候。“我要是想杀掉我们中的任何一个，都不会用剪刀的。”

“那不好笑。”Steve说。他给自己倒了一碗脆谷乐，挨着Bucky在料理台边坐下。“总之，你拿着那玩意儿干嘛？”

Bucky斜瞥了他一眼，小小地笑了一下，那样子熟悉得让Steve心痛。“其实吧，我是想也许今天让你帮我剪一剪头发。”

“我喜欢它，”Steve不假思索地说，“很适合你。”

“谢了，兄弟，”Bucky说，“但它一直挡我的脸，而且Nat给了我那么多发圈，而我老是在一天之内就全弄丢了。”他朝Steve笑了笑，突如其来又明艳夺目。“而且，我知道你 _更_ 喜欢我短发的样子。”

“那好吧，”Steve嘴里含着一大口脆谷乐说，“你确定不想去理发店吗？我可不敢保证我我在理发上有任何技能点。”

Bucky的脸僵住了。“我不想坐在理发店的椅子上。”

Steve立马意识到自己说错了话，简直想给自己一脚。Bucky当然不想去见什么理发师了。Steve和Sam在东欧见过那些给冬兵洗脑的装置，见过那些被小便弄得污迹斑斑的皮椅，那些闪闪发光的用来固定头颅的金属设备。

他从Bucky的眼睛里看见了一间理发店——躺在另一张皮椅上，将自己的喉咙暴露给一个拿着锋利工具的陌生人。

“没问题，”他温柔地说，站起身来把碗放进水槽里，“我来帮你剪。”

“谢谢你，Stevie。”Bucky轻轻地说，朝浴室走了过去。Steve就那样定定地站在厨房中间，睁大了眼睛。

在所有Bucky对他的称呼中——Steve，Rogers，大个儿，朋友，兄弟——在这个世纪他还从来听他喊过自己Stevie。从1943年起Stevie就没再听过那个昵称了。

他咽了口唾沫，艰难地眨了眨眼睛，然后跟着Bucky进了浴室。

Bucky坐在马桶圈上，脸朝着镜子，而Steve拿着剪刀站在他面前。他一开始就只是一刀剪掉了Bucky的马尾，让它像个死物一般掉在了地板上。然后他进行得更小心，照着Bucky以前的模样来。他已经画过太多遍了，这些年来从每一个角度反反复复看了上千次，去牢牢记住他的样子：裁剪不正的短发偏向一边，顶上稍稍有点长，长到当他不向后梳时能盖住他的前额。

从来都是向左偏的，Steve告诉自己，一把梳子轻轻梳过Bucky的头。满地的乌发把浴室弄得乱七八糟，粘在Steve的赤脚上。他都不确定自己是不是有把刷子，但大概Jarvis能帮他找一个。

Bucky看上去比以往都要冷静，不管怎样。他一直没说话，只是郑重其事地看着镜子里的Steve。

“好了。”Steve说，他的声音比自己预想的还要轻柔。他一只手抚弄过Bucky新剪的短发，“怎么样？”

“很好。”Bucky说。他站了起来，他们一下子便靠得那么近，胸口之间只有几英寸的距离。Steve的手还埋在Bucky的头发里，轻轻托住他的后脑勺，Bucky的脸随之抬了起来。

“很好。”Steve重复道。他看着Bucky咽了口唾沫，喉结动了动，他便奇怪地移不开目光。他感觉自己的脸烧了起来，便咬了咬嘴唇，不太确定该说什么。Bucky的视线低下去扫过他的嘴唇，然后又抬了起来。

“你比你想的要擅长呢。”Bucky安静地说，而Steve眨了眨眼，把手从Bucky的头发里拿了出来。

“觉得我能走上专业之路了吗？”他开起蹩脚的玩笑。

“才怪，”Bucky说，“你要是在Natasha身上试试，你就知道了。”

“天啊不，”Steve无比恐慌地说，“剪刀错那么一小下我就成死人了。”

“拜托，你可是有她的把柄在手的。”

Steve轻轻笑出声来，视线温暖地投向Bucky，他们站的那么近，近到他能听见Bucky的呼吸打在他的喉咙上。他皱起了眉。

“啊，上帝啊，”Bucky说，在Steve能说出话之前摇了摇头，“嘿，我想我该走了——Coulson叫我打给他，显然是Fury找我有事。”

他叹了口气。“嘿，Jarvis？”

“是的，先生？”

“这儿有人有把刷子吗?”

* * *

Coulson绝对已经很努力地阻止了Steve打探到Fury给了Bucky一个单独任务的真相了。他还是没成功。

“你 _该死的_ 到底在想什么，”Steve对着电话咆哮，“又把他送进九头蛇的监狱里，你觉得那 _可能_ 会怎么样？除了大概会刺激到他然后把他 _好几个月_ 来的努力全都化为乌有——”

“我得请求你冷静一下。”Fury说，听上去百无聊赖。

“那我再问你一遍，”Steve厉声说。他正在他的起居室里踱来踱去，完全无视掉了坐在沙发上的Natasha和Sam。“这 _该死的_ 到底怎么回事，Fury？”

“Barnes接受了这项任务，”Fury说，“他自己知道风险。他说可以。我不太确定这跟你有什么关系，队长。”

“因为是Bucky所以跟我有关系。”Steve停了一下，深呼吸。“为什么是九头蛇的监狱？这可能是个陷阱，他们可能又会抓住他——”

Fury叹了口气，在Steve听来是一连串的静电声。“不是陷阱。是九头蛇最后留存的监狱了。我已经把剩下的搞定了，所以也许你已经注意到了，没人在追击Barnes。不用谢。”

“谢了，”Steve挖苦地说，即便他的本意的确多多少少如此，“所以为什不把这个也搞定？”

“因为我不信任Barnes，”Fury直白地说，“而且我知道你和Stark已经就让他加入我们的队伍一事讨论过了。”

Steve的沉默证实了他的愧疚。

“那就是我想的，”Fury说，“所以以下是我的推论：Barnes没有精神崩溃就从监狱里逃出来了，也许他是没有在脑子里埋一个可能会把你我都解决掉的心理诱因。”他的声音变得低沉，让人迷惑的冷静。“你觉得那没问题吗，队长？”

“他要是真的精神崩溃了，你又有什么计划?”Steve不依不挠。

“精锐部队都是配备有镇静剂的，”Fury说，“我们不会处决掉他。”

Steve没有回应。

“他出来以后Coulson会联系你，”过了一会儿Fury又说，“你要想当鸡妈妈请自便。”

连线断掉了。Steve盯着他的电话。

“听上去发展得很不错嘛，”Sam说，“我们现在可以开始看电影了吗？”

“他们不给我任何信息，”Steve僵硬地说，“我没办法——没办法陪着他，和他一起去。”

Sam看着他，用一种认真的 _我不会鄙视你的，但你现在真的需要被鄙视一下_ 的眼神。“也许那也是好事，Barnes可以自己做决定的。”

“他一个人了，”Steve说，“他不该一个人的，我应该和他在一起——”

“Steve，”Sam说，“Barnes。可以。 _自己_ 。做决定。像你像我像其他所有人一样。如果这你连都不许，也许你应该在你能做到之前退一退。”

Steve在那儿站了好一会儿，握紧拳头然后又松开，然后一屁股坐进沙发里。“抱歉，我只是——有点关心则乱。”

Sam哼了一声。“ _有点关心则乱_ 。老天，但愿你不要在Barnes弄断一片指甲的时候不停地大呼小叫。”

“他会没事的，Steve，”Natasha加了一句，从Sam腿上的爆米花碗里抓了一大把。“这很烦人，但他会没事的。而且说不定这还有益健康。”

“再说了，那孩子十分需要从你这悲伤的熊妈妈的眼皮子底下逃离一阵，”Sam插嘴，“给九头蛇狠狠来一下听上去是条不错的出路。”

“我不是他妈。”Steve生硬地说，因为在Fury和Sam之间这个笑话已经变得超级搞笑了。

Sam对他眨眼，“你确定？就凭你那副样子？”

“告诉你了，我 _不是_ 。”

“好吧好吧，兄弟，你不是熊妈妈，”Sam说着举手投降，“在我变得像Steve一样老之前我们能开始看《真假公主》了吗？”

“《真假公主》？”Steve问。

Natasha点点头。“虽说篡改历史了，不过还是很可爱。”

Steve痛恨等待， _痛恨_ 对Bucky在哪儿、他是否安好一无所知，但如果他一定得坐在那儿干等着的话，他觉得最好还是不要跟Sam和Nat一起。

* * *

当Steve听到电梯“叮”地一声到达的时候，他们正看《花木兰》看到一半，他立马在一秒之内蹦起来，向门口冲过去。门开了，Bucky跌跌撞撞地走进来，看上去精疲力竭，大概还有点瘸，不过却完好得妙不可言。

“你好啊，Stevie，”他说着，给了Steve一个疲惫的微笑，“别告诉我你一直等着我。”

这跟许多年前他自甲板上晚归之后说会的话一模一样，而他们彼此都一清二楚。Steve检视了一下Bucky的身体——有一点点血迹沾在他的制式作战服上，但看上去不是他的——然后试图隐藏起脸上如释重负的表情。

“下一回，你要再一个人去捣九头蛇的老巢的话，提前跟我吱一声行不行？”他虚弱地说，示意Bucky到起居室里来。Sam和Natasha挪了挪，把沙发腾了点位子出来。

“抱歉没跟你说，”Bucky说，“最高机密，你知道规矩的。”

“任务怎么样？”Natasha问。

“这个嘛，以前里士满城外有一个九头蛇的基地，”Bucky说，给了他们一个坏坏的、锋利的微笑，“不再有了。”

Sam伸出拳头，而Bucky屈起他的金属手指和他轻轻碰了一下。他扫了一眼电视。“我们在看什么？”

“《花木兰》，”Steve答道，“Buck，你知不知道，这里有差不多五十部迪斯尼电影？”

“听起来很有挑战性啊。”Bucky说。Natasha按了继续播放，而Bucky在Steve身侧蜷起身体，把头靠在Steve肩膀上。他很显然比他显露出来的更累，也许也更难受，但Steve没去逼问他。他只是一只手环过Bucky的肩膀，调整了一下，让他们的姿势更舒服一点，占用了大部分的沙发。(Sam跟Natasha看上去不怎么介意。)

Steve在商军把花木兰扔在雪山里的时候开始打瞌睡。Bucky的发丝搔着他的下巴，而且说实话Bucky有点味道——汗味，血味，还有一些Steve不愿去细想的湿气——但他从来都那么喜欢把Bucky抱在怀里，温暖又坚实，因为那意味着Bucky完完好好地和Steve在一起，这也是他们一直该有的样子。

他一下子像被成吨的砖敲醒了一样明白了。

事实上是他深吸了一口气，眼睛倏地睁开，而Bucky在他的锁骨处发出了一声小小的、不悦的咕哝。Steve无意识地把他抱得更紧，试图隐藏起他现在，像Darcy Lewis说的那样， _被吓了个半死（freaking the fuck out）_ 。

因为就在那一刻，Steve突然意识到他爱着Bucky。他 _爱着_ Bucky。爱他身上的每一件荒唐事，一直到他最深的内心。爱他爱得灼痛、热烈、从不间断，像是有星星在Steve的胸膛里爆射出光。

他艰难地咽了口唾沫，试图将注意力扯回电影上来，但他脑子里全是他一生中的所有瞬间一下子汇成的那强烈的感觉。那些回忆的小片段一下子闪过他的眼前：Bucky向后 仰起头大笑；Bucky在黑暗中低语，把Steve搂进胸膛，抱进臂弯，那时Steve又瘦又小还在冷风中颤抖；他身上永不消逝的温暖，他每次出去约会时都会有的发蜡味道，他下巴和颧骨的线条，他闪耀的灰蓝色眼睛。

上帝啊，Rogers，Steve想着，毅然决然地忽视掉他内心的声音听起来见鬼的像是Bucky。

他几乎没办法把注意力集中在《花木兰》上，又在Bucky大声打了个哈欠然后说“天啊，我得去洗个澡”的时候吓了一跳。

“太对了，你臭死了，兄弟，”Sam，“我们其实都在忍着呢。”

Bucky竖了一下中指然后站了起来，伸了个懒腰。Steve死死地盯着咖啡桌看，下巴紧绷着。

“好吧，晚安。”Bucky说着回到了他的卧室。Natasha倾过身去打开灯，而Steve在突如其来的灯光中眯起了眼，悲痛地意识自己的脸大概很红。

“哇哦，”Sam说，仔细端详着他，“你还好吧？”

Steve点头点得太快，脸更红了。他站起来，拿着空了的爆米花碗走进厨房，不太信任自己能说话。

“喔喔喔，这不就是了嘛，”他听见Sam正低声跟Natasha说，“他只花了八十年呢。”

鉴于厨房里传来的一声悲痛的嚎叫，Natasha轻轻肘击了一下Sam的肋骨。

Steve逃回了自己的卧室，一宿无眠。

* * *

2014年快要过完了，Steve既是二十六岁又是九十五岁，而他身体的大大小小每一部分都爱着Bucky Barnes。

这没改变任何事。

* * *

当然了，就在几周之后，Fury又下达了另一个任务，应对面向公众的恐怖袭击。从来都花样百出。

纽约城的最新战役是要打这种黏糊糊的外星人军队——也不知道这玩意儿叫什么，反正它们看起来像是字面意思上的从老旧的科幻杂志中跑出来的东西，绿油油的还淌着酸性的粘液，腐烂的肉向外翻起。

说实在话，没有哪个复仇者 _太_ 把这当回事儿，因为这些黏糊糊的外星人太容易燃起来了。就是说，光用一个钢铁侠的飞弹或是一枝Clint的燃烧箭就能把它们一整行都点了，而且把它们弄爆炸的时候还会发出很搞笑的声音。Natasha在这一点上做得最令人印象深刻。

所以Steve就在十一月的寒风里在第五大道上猛冲，把能力提到最高去阻止黏糊糊的外星人们摧毁阿玛尼专卖店，与此同时Tony和Rhodey正在为谁搞出的爆炸最厉害而吵个不停。Sam正在Steve头顶上某处翱翔，和Clint还有Bucky一起搞定上面的外星人。

是的，Bucky。Steve既为Bucky再一次与他并肩作战而感到无比的高兴，同时又担忧着他。但现在是像多年前战时一样的那种担忧，那时Bucky是军队里最顶级的狙击手，同时也是敌军的目标；而不是Bucky第一次从九头蛇那里逃出来的时候的那种担忧。

他在一辆被翻了个个儿的出租车旁边打转，想着之后要把这些绿油油的黏液从盾上清理掉会是多么的痛苦，刚刚好撞见Bucky从苹果零售店的玻璃屋顶上飞跃而下，一下子把外星人肿胀的一边身体削了下来。

Bucky重重地落地然后对上了Steve的视线，眼神半是觉得恶心，半是因肾上腺素而闪闪发光。“外星人，Steve，是 _外星人_ 耶！”

“欢迎来到我的人生。”Steve说着，把盾猛掷出去削向一只外星人像是脖子的部位（有点难以分辨，它们基本上是难以名状的一坨。）

他们并肩战斗，在彼此身畔回旋闪避，几乎像是一支古怪的、暴力的舞蹈。Bucky就像冬兵一样战斗，直截了当、毫不留情的暴力，他的金属手臂在惨白的冬日阳光里闪闪发光。Steve定定地站在那里，等着外星人向他们袭来，把拳头和盾砸进它们黏糊糊的血肉里。他都不知道他和Bucky像那样战斗了多久，时间一如以往的战役中那样飞逝，但最终外星人的攻势开始缓下来了。

“大家都没事吧？”Steve咕哝着问，呼吸粗重。他说了五个版本的“超级恶心但是我没事”，然后Thor加了一句，“Banner现在还不太能说话，但他简直势不可挡——队长！”

“谢了，”Steve说，“我们真的应该把庆祝胜利的土耳其烤肉作为惯例。”Rhodey接道，“你还说你不是个怀旧主义者，简直搞笑。”然后那一切就在一瞬间发生了。

Steve正想转过去询问Bucky对土耳其烤肉的感受如何，另一只外星人突然间就冒出来了。它看起来不像其它的那些——它不是面目模糊的一团，形状倒像是一只巨大的蝎子，闪闪发光，身体分节，拖着一条古怪的锋利尾巴。

Steve十二岁的时候，有一段时间对昆虫特别感兴趣。他把甲虫和蝴蝶画满了一整本速写簿，都是从一本从图书馆借出的《昆虫及蛛形纲百科全书》上看来的。Bucky为此无情地嘲笑了他，但Steve觉得那很迷人——每一种不同的生命都有它们小小的、让人惊讶的文化。

就在那个蝎子外星人扬起它的尾巴的前一秒，Steve想起了以前读过的关于蜜蜂群体的段落。书里讲了每一只蜜蜂——成千上万的工蜂和雄峰，从生到死都虔心侍奉着那只唯一的任务就是产卵的蜂后。整个蜂巢的蜜蜂都可以被牺牲掉，但无论如何蜂后都会被严格保护。

Steve盯着那只蝎子外星人看，绿色的毒液从它的尾部飙出来，心里想着他们大概是找到“蜂后”了。

蝎尾狠狠地压了下来，在Bucky击退几只杂兵的时候直直指向了他的背心。已经没时间出声预警了，而Steve的盾还卡在十英尺外的某个外星人身上。

他冲了过去。

* * *

蝎子的尾巴狠狠地刺进了Steve的腹部，从背后穿了过来。

只疼了几秒钟而已。毒性开始扩散至他的全身，冰冷而麻木，然后Steve跪了下去。

* * *

模模糊糊地，穿过他满脑袋的灰雾，他听见他的队友们在他身边大呼小叫。当Tony一把火放向蝎子的时候他闻到了一股烧焦羽毛的气味，但Steve知道已经来不及了。

世界开始浑浊不清。他摇摇晃晃地向前倒去。

忽然之间，一双强力的手扶住了他，有人的肩膀抵住了他的胸口，把他扶了起来。Steve眨了几下眼睛，才依稀分辨出他面前Bucky苍白恐惧的脸。他们就那样一起跪坐在碎石堆当中，横陈的外星生物尸体之上，还有闷烧着的蝎子的残骸。

“Steve，”Bucky声哽气噎，“Steve，我去你妈的笨蛋，你到底在想什——”

Steve想说点什么，却一个字也吐不出来。

“天哪，噢上帝啊，行行好，坚持一下，”Bucky说着，然后吼了出来，“STARK,WILSON,来搭把手，立刻！Steve中招了!”然后他又安静了下来，紧抱着Steve抵住他的胸膛，“Stevie，没事的，呼吸，不会有事的——”

“我没生病，”Steve含糊地说，“不是流感。”

Bucky发出的声音几乎像是在啜泣，但Bucky一向不哭的，即便是做了噩梦尖叫着醒来的时候。Steve感觉到Bucky的手按住他腹部的伤口，抱住他肩膀的手收得更紧。

Steve艰难地睁开眼睛——也不知道是什么时候闭上的——瞧着Bucky的脸。他眼睛恐惧地大睁着，身上灰尘满布，还有点绿油油的黏液，但他还是——从来都是——Steve见过的最令人惊叹、无与伦比的造物。

“没事的，Buck，”他低声说，朝他安抚地笑了笑，“没事的。”

“ _不_ ，”Bucky激烈地说，“不，不准，Steve，不准睡，看着我啊，你敢睡——”

Steve忽然间明白了，就在那一瞬，真正死去是什么样的感觉。他觉得自己多多少少是了解的，从前他重病时、被冻在冰下时，被困在Schmidt的飞机上时，然后还有从天空母舰上坠落时，但这次是来真的了。他就要死了。毒液渗入他的血管深处，与此同时他的生命随着鲜血流失到了水泥地里。

他知道自己该感觉到点什么，也许是正义的怒火什么的，但现在他的大脑有点运转不正常。

他唯一感觉到的，说真话，只是苍白无力的悲伤。他就在这里，被紧抱在Bucky的怀里，而他是他妈的那样爱着他，那么爱以至于他都没办法解读那样不可思议的疼痛和灼热，而如今Bucky永远也不会知道了。

Steve的意识消散得很快，但他还是竭力聚集起最后一点力量。 _最后一件事，Rogers，拜托了。_

他身体前倾，然后把唇压在Bucky的之上，尝到了他唇上淡薄的血味。

当他推开Bucky时，看见Bucky就那么看着他，眼睛里是纯然凄绝的恐慌，但Steve已经没法再在意这个了——这并不是拒绝。他只是要Bucky _知晓_ 。

“对不起，”他低声道，任由眼睛闭上，头向后仰。“我非这么做不可，Buck，就这一次。对不起。”

“Steve，”Bucky唤他，声音支离破碎，“求求你，Stevie，不， _不要_ ，”然后他朝其他人吼了些什么，又一遍又一遍地呼唤Steve的名字，但Steve终究沉入了那柔软的、温暖的黑暗里。

* * *

他一开始听见的是滴答声。

Steve迟缓地睁开眼睛，眨眨眼驱散脑袋里的灰雾。就跟他想的一样——声音来自于心脏监护仪，像节拍器一样滴滴答答地测量着他的心跳。

但他为什么会连着一台心脏监护仪啊？

说白了，他为什么会在医院里？

他想动一动，但马上又痛嘶着停下了。他的肚子感觉像是被Hulk狠狠揍了，然后又被踢了五六脚似的。

“嘿，Cap，”一个熟悉的声音从他右边传来。

Steve费尽千辛万苦地把头转过去，小心翼翼地避免牵动下半身。Sam正坐在他旁边，看着他。

“可吓了我们好一跳，”Sam说，“你觉得怎么样了？”

“棒呆了(awesome)，”Steve说，又一个从Darcy那里知道的二十一世纪流行词汇。“发生……发生什么了？”

“呃，你还记得外星人吗?”Sam说。

Steve皱了皱眉，集中精神想了想，然后一切都像潮水一样向他涌来了。他喘了一下，睁大了眼睛。“大家都——？ _Bucky_ 他——？”

“大家都没事，”Sam告诉他，“貌似只有美国队长一个人受了重伤，很大程度是因为美国队长是个自我牺牲的蠢货。”

“当时没时间了。它要杀了Bucky。”

“说到这个，”Sam说着，伸出手去按了一下吗啡的按钮，“你的Barnes男孩对你可不太高兴。”

感觉到吗啡渗进他的身体，压下腹部的那股疼痛，Steve还是畏缩了一下。“是啊，他怎么会高兴呢。”

“是啊，”Sam对上了Steve的视线，“你瞧，有那么一会儿吧，Barnes还以为他一生中的挚爱干什么不好偏偏要去死了。所以是的，他超级不开心。”他嘴角扭曲了一下，“Stark还说你差不多欠了他一万块的大楼维修费，你最好是给他还上。”

“我管他去死，太阳不照了Stark都能有办法照过不误。”Steve嘟囔了几句，果不其然达到了预期效果：Sam哼了一声笑了起来，摇了摇头。

他的眼皮那么重，又感觉到自己将沉入睡眠了。他想就Sam刚刚所说的向他质询一下——关于Steve是Bucky一生的挚爱的说法，那个说的不对，真实情况应该是反过来——但他实在是太累了。

“真高兴你还活着，Rogers，”Sam轻轻地说，而Steve在再次昏沉过去之前微笑了一下。

* * *

Natasha来开车接他出院回家是一周之后的事了，因为即便是有超级士兵的恢复力，Steve的肚子也还是他妈的疼的要命，而他在得到医生的许可之前啥也干不了。他们回Stark大厦时听了一路的Florence & The Machine*。Natasha跟着轻声哼唱。

“他就在你家楼上，”一下车她就对他说，“有得你头疼的了。”

“好吧。”Steve说着进行了虹膜扫描。

“欢迎回来，Rogers队长，”Jarvis说，“真高兴看见您平安无事。”

“谢了，Jarvis，”Steve说着进了电梯。他设法压下紧张的情绪，和喉咙里纠结成一团的焦虑。在“蜂后”袭击他之后发生的大多数事情都是模糊一团，但他绝对记得自己吻了他最好的朋友。

他几乎像他老妈那样搓起了手。老天爷啊。

电梯门滑开的那一瞬间，Steve第一个注意到的就是起居室墙上的一圈弹孔。紧接着他便看到了Bucky，一如以往那般坐在厨房料理台上。

他的眼睛扫过Steve，表情却没有任何变化。

Steve笨手笨脚地指了一下墙上的弹孔，“呃，我猜那个就是Stark提到的损毁了。”

“部分而已。”Bucky说着，却没再接下去。

Steve尴尬地站在那里，完全不知道该怎么应付这类情况。

最终，Bucky抬起了眼睛，而Steve终于意识到他看起来绝对是出离 _盛怒_ 了。“如果你再像那么干一次，”Bucky说着，语气安静冷然，“我就离开。你再也不会见到我。”

Steve疼痛的胃一下子冻成了冰。“什么？”

Bucky继续盯着他看。“我宁愿永远离开，再不回来，也不要眼睁睁看着你为我而死，”他说，“明白？”

“Bucky，我——”

“不，”Bucky的神情有那么一秒颤抖了，那时的恐惧又一次浮上了他的眼睛，“不，Steve。如果我在你身边就意味着你要为我挡子弹，而不考虑自己的安危，我就离开。我受不了——我受不了这个，你明白吗？我 _受不了_ 。”

Steve静了很长时间。然后他开口了，“我很抱歉，Buck。我保证不了任何事。”

“为什么？”Bucky质问着，声音听上去幼稚、粗暴又破碎。

“我需要保护你。”Steve说。

Bucky笑了一下，短暂而毫无幽默感。“不，你 _不需要_ 。”

“我需要。”

“上帝啊，Steve，你 _不要_ ——”

“我 _要_ ！”Steve说，声音比自己预想的大，Bucky的嘴一下子闭上了。“我要，Bucky，而这不是因为我是美国队长，也不是说你保护不了你自己，你 _可以_ 的，我 _知道_ ，只是因为——我自私，你还不明白吗？对于你我是那么该死的自私，一向如此。”

Bucky皱起了眉。“你到底在说什么？”

Steve发出一声颤栗的呼吸，一只手插进自己的头发。“于我而言，你是这世上最重要的人，我们一道。”他抬头凝视，将Bucky不知所措的样子尽收眼底。“上帝啊，Buck，你得知道。是 _你_ 啊。一直都是你。 _永远都会是你啊_ 。”

“但——但你爱Carter探员啊，”Bucky声音沙哑地说，“Nat跟我说你还跟R&D的Carrie约会呢。”

“但我吻了你。”Steve还是说了，尽管他慌得不得了，因为他从来不是会后退的恶人。“因为我以为我就要死了，而我必须这么做。只此一回。”

Bucky看上去已经失去言语能力了。

Steve叹了口气。“是啊，我本来可以跟Peggy结婚的。但我在她身上看到的每一样东西，原来其实都是你。”他停了一会儿，眉毛皱起。“而且，有消息表明，R&D的Carrie不怎么喜欢我。”

“你是认真的，”Bucky说。

Steve点点头。

“我还是很生气。”Bucky提醒他。

他又点了点头，然后上前一步，希望在他的胸膛中膨胀。他在Bucky的双腿间跪下，就像数月前他在那间黑暗的卧室里做的那样。Bucky低下头来，睁大眼睛看着他。

“你得知道，Buck，”Steve轻轻地重复了一遍，“你得知道你对我有多重要。”

一瞬间的沉寂，然后——“上帝啊，”Bucky喘息着，“上帝啊，Steve， _过来_ 。”紧接着他弯下腰来，Steve伸手捧住他的脸。

Bucky紧紧抓住Steve衬衫的前襟，融进了他的怀里，然后有那么一会儿他们就那样一动不动，紧紧抱着对方，呼吸着同样的空气。Bucky用自己的鼻子蹭了蹭Steve的，然后Steve抬起他的脸，嘴唇覆上了他的唇，紧紧压上，义无反顾。

Bucky在他的吻里发出一声窒住的声音，手指把Steve的衬衫攥得更紧。他立刻回吻了，用最不可思议的方式辗转厮磨着，感觉有些疏于练习——当然是这样了，他们都是——他发出了最轻柔的呻吟，几近绝望地用力回吻着，在Steve轻轻咬住他下唇时喘息出声。Steve的舌头滑进了Bucky的口腔，舔舐着他的每一寸温暖，他无法遏止地想着他在 _吻_ Bucky、他吻的人是 _Bucky_ ，不由在Bucky的唇间轻笑起来。Bucky哼了一声，也对他报以微笑。他毫无保留地给予，也目眩神迷地收获，他的手紧紧攥住Steve的金发，托住他的下巴，又用那根金属拇指压住Steve的下颌，让他的唇分得更开。

又过了热潮翻涌的几分钟，Steve才和他分开，试图找回呼吸。

“不，不，hey，”Bucky低语呢喃，眼睛仍旧闭着。他的脸颊潮热绯红。“不，回来吻我啊，Stevie，我都等了那么久——”

“天啊，Bucky，”Steve说，不由忍俊不禁，于是又在Bucky唇上印上一个吻，然后又一个、又一个，迅速却又庄重，拇指轻轻蹭着Bucky脸颊的曲线。然后他停下了，Bucky方才所说的才滑过脑海。

“等等，”Steve说，“有多久了？”

“什么有多久了，”Bucky心不在焉地说，低下头来瞧着他，唇瓣被吻得鲜红，眼里闪烁着一如以往的柔情；然后Steve想着，噢 _该死的_ 。

“你都等了多久了？”

Bucky移开了视线。“这不重要，你别管了。”

“不，告诉我。”Steve说，突然间坚持要得到答案。他靠得更近，一只手握住Bucky的大腿，另一只手环住Bucky的颈背。

“Steve——”

“Buck——”

“我 _不知道_ ，”Bucky吞吞吐吐地说，语气里有几分痛苦，回避着Steve的眼神，而Steve立刻就后悔逼迫他了。“上帝啊，我甚至都—— _一辈子（forever）_ ，行了吧？从我们小时候开始，那我时甚至连什么是喜欢女孩子都不知道。我都不知道那意味着什么，只知道我——”他突然停下来，咬住自己的下唇。

“我很抱歉，”Steve静静地说，“我很抱歉我花了这么久才明白。”他等着，直到Bucky再次抬起头来看他，然后朝他悲伤地笑了笑。“就连我最好的朋友都觉得我挺迟钝，在这种事情上。”

Bucky嗤笑一声。“你都不敢跟女孩子说话。”

“现在还是不行，真的，”Steve说，“感觉那就是R&D的Carrie说我冷落她的缘故了。”

“R&D的Carrie不会知道还有好事的，如果她都没在她客厅里跟你跳一支裸体舞的话。”

“你说得对，”Steve故作严肃地说，“我该试试的。”

Bucky哼了一声，觉得自己有失尊严，Steve连忙凑过去又吻了他一次。他们又那样吻了几分钟，唇瓣缓慢地摩挲、探索着，然后Bucky撤回嘴唇，把自己的前额靠在Steve的之上。

“你真的确定了，是吗？”他问道。

“是的，”Steve回答，“我全押上了*，Buck。”

Bucky展颜，笑容明艳夺目，眼角都泛起涟漪。“上帝啊，Rogers，我从来都配不上这个。你早已经得到我了，一直都是。”

Steve皱眉。“从来没有什么我的东西是你配不上的。”

Bucky没有回应他，于是Steve再次吻了他，在他的唇上、他的脸颊上，然后游移到他的脖颈。“你配得上，你这蠢蛋，你配得上一切，”他紧挨着Bucky的皮肤低语着，而Bucky向后倒回椅子上，轻轻叹息着与他耳鬓厮磨。

“我想用我的手包住你。”Bucky说，他的双眼闭着，而Steve感觉到自己的脸刷的一下红了。

“我的肚子，”他满含歉意地说，“我不能搞任何，呃，激烈的运动。”

Bucky呻吟一声。“直到什么时候？”

“大概一周？”

“杀了我吧，兄弟，”Bucky这样说，眼睛却含着笑，“那么，快过来，我们来做点对你来说不激烈的事。”他站起身来，轻轻把Steve拉了起来，领着他进了客厅。“这边，坐在沙发上。”

“Bucky，什么——？”

“信我就行了，”Bucky说，Steve照做了。当Bucky在他双腿间跪下，头靠近他的下身时，Steve惊得下巴都要掉了。Bucky在Steve能说出一个字之前伸出手去示意他别反对。“不，就让它发生吧。”

“你不是一定得——“

“Steve，”Bucky说，冷静地对上了他的视线。“我想这么做都差不多八十年了。”

Steve立马闭上了嘴。

“正合我意。”Bucky说着便笑起来，接着隔着长裤抚弄起他，Steve喘息出声。他解开了Steve的裤子纽扣——“操他妈的卡其裤，老天，你真没必要穿得这么符合你年龄”——然后拉开了他的拉链，接着用他温暖的血肉之躯的手指摩挲过Steve的阴茎，那玩意在他的触碰下硬挺起来时他不禁莞尔。

“上帝啊，你已经准备好了，不是么，”他低声呢喃着，隔着内裤轻轻托住Steve的硬挺，“已经见鬼的这么硬了，Stevie，老天爷。”

“别再甜言蜜语了，赶快在我满九十六岁之前摸我，”Steve气喘吁吁地说，知道事后Bucky大概会为此无情地嘲笑他，但此时此刻Bucky只是笑着脱下他的内裤，然后终于将他温暖的右手覆上Steve的阴茎。Steve基本上抑制不住他的呻吟。Bucky抚弄着他，一次，两次，三次，节奏紧凑又坚定，接着毫无预警地倾身将Steve含进了嘴里，那一瞬间Steve看见了 _漫天星辰_ 。Bucky的口腔温暖潮湿，他用最缓慢磨人的节奏吸吮、吞吐着，左手扶住Steve的阴茎根部，右手揉搓着他的双球。Steve能做的只有向后倒去看着他，竭尽全力不让自己看着这幅画面而土崩瓦解。Bucky的舌头在他的龟头上来回游弋，他控制不住地再次呻吟出声，低下身子将手指深深插进Bucky的短发里。Bucky退了出来，在他的大腿内侧舔吻了一阵，又探出舌头把他从头到根舔了一遍，紧接着再次把他深深含了进去。Steve语无伦次地呻吟着，大部分时候只是喊着Bucky的名字；他的手指在Bucky的发间屈起，却怎么也挪不开眼睛。

几分钟之后他开始拽着Bucky的头发，但Bucky只是对他微微点头，接着Steve又急又猛地高潮了，小心翼翼地不要在冲刺时撞到Bucky的上颚。Bucky毫无保留地接纳着他，喉咙在吞咽的时候一张一合，接着发出了一声心满意足的呻吟，用右手擦了擦嘴。

他朝Steve露齿而笑，嘴唇艳红得近乎猥亵。Steve立刻猛拉一把，让他坐在自己大腿上，忽略了绷带下的腹部传来的一阵刺痛。他发狠而下流地吻着Bucky，从他的舌尖尝到了自己的味道，又伸出手去探入Bucky汗湿的裤子，用手指包住Bucky的阴茎，在他在自己唇间呻吟着、喘息着的时候帮他解放了出来。

Bucky在Steve的手上高潮，紧贴着他松弛了下去，然后对着他的颈窝喘息不止。Steve吻了吻他的头顶。

过了好一会儿，两个人才将将找回呼吸；Bucky接着开口了，“从来就不指望你能说点好听的。”

“我猜你以后会有更多发现的。”Steve说。

“我猜也是。”Bucky说着挪动了一下身子，找了个更合适的姿势跨坐在Steve身上，满脑子想的都是他肚子上的伤。他朝Steve微笑，看上去是那样近乎荒唐的喜悦，头发乱作一团，嘴唇依旧红得明艳。Steve把他抱得更紧，他们的身体紧紧贴合。

如果他朝Bucky的耳朵里低语了些什么，那么，也只有他们才知道了。

* * *

**尾声**

* * *

“我后悔跟这有关的每一件事。”Steve说。

“真是对不起呐，”Tony说，“要不要我给你叫辆救呼车（wahmbulance）？相信我，不管你有多恨它，我都比你更恨它。”

Steve叹了口气，抚了抚他那愚蠢的黑西装的前襟。大概做一名复仇者最糟糕的一点，除了定期要打理大反派以外，就是被迫参加Tony Stark友情提供的社交活动（实际上是Coulson和Pepper友情提供的，就是他们逼迫Tony主持的社交活动）。

Sam侧着身子走到他身边，手里端着满满一杯香槟。“哟。你看见Natasha了吗？”

“十分确定她已经在一个小时以前偷偷溜走了。”Steve痛苦万分地说。

“她真是个无耻的叛徒，应该被抛弃掉，”Sam说。Steve点点头以示同意。“你的男孩儿哪去了？”

“不太确定。我正准备去找他，他不喜欢人潮。”

“但他这次可是做了个像样的花花公子呢，”Bucky突然在他们背后冒了一句，“而且绝对应该为此得到点什么奖赏。”他抬起一边眉毛瞧着Steve，“实际上，他想到了些绝妙的好主意。”

Steve对他话里的伏笔 _极其_ 感兴趣，特别是这时候Bucky正穿着正装。据传Steve对穿着正装的Bucky有点荒谬的疯狂。

“老兄，别再用第三人称说话了，这超诡异啊，”Sam说，然后Steve眨了眨眼睛回到了现实。Bucky做了个鬼脸，把Sam手上的香槟抢了过来，喝了一大口。

Sam指着他们说，“你们真是毫无教养，欺人太甚!”然后便转了转眼睛走开了，貌似是去追踪Natasha了。

Bucky转过来面对Steve。“我们还得在这儿待多久？”

“半个小时，”Steve回答他，“Coulson说我们可以十点钟走。嘿，想和我跳支舞吗？”

“什么？”

“你想不想和我跳支舞。”Steve又重复了一遍，直直地望向前方。他感觉到Bucky正盯着他看，但他故意没有回头。

“好吧，行啊。”Bucky安静地说，Steve稍微松了口气。“不过你确定你跟得上我吗？”

“去你妈的，Barnes，”Steve说，只是因为Bucky一直很喜欢听他骂脏话，“我跳得很好。”

Bucky发出的声音表明了他对此深表怀疑——而且他完全正确，就像Steve永远不会承认的那样——但他还是跟着Steve上楼进了舞厅。曲子刚刚转成了一首舒缓柔美的，而Bucky毫无自觉地就开始领舞，一只手搁在Steve的腰上，他的金属手指与Steve的相扣。

他们小心翼翼地保持了中间几英寸的距离，就算其实也没人注意到有两个男人正在跳舞。Steve知道Bucky有时候还是会为此烦躁不安，他也从来没在公共场合牵过Steve的手或是吻过他。但这没关系。当他们两个人独处的时候，Bucky基本上就没把他的手从Steve身上拿下来过。

他说他还有好多好多年来补偿他。Steve对此完全没问题。舞步缓缓地随着这首低吟着慰藉和依靠的曲子旋转，他们频繁地对上视线然后傻笑。Steve知道自己脸红了，但他觉得Bucky大概也，有一点吧。

Steve把Bucky拉得更近了些，他禁不住想现在是2014年了，他既是二十七岁又是九十六岁，而不知何故，奇迹般地，Bucky好好的就在他身边。他们曾彼此分离，然后在数十年的冰冷、痛苦与死亡之后再度聚首；如今他们就在这里，两个三十年代的布鲁克林小孩儿长大了，八十年后在众人面前共舞。仍旧好好地活着，不可思议地年轻。

然后他们会一起回家，睡上同一张床，给对方一个晚安吻，然后第二天早晨Steve醒来的时候会看见Bucky蜷缩在他身畔，毯子全被拉去了他那一边。

Steve又紧了紧握住Bucky的手，想着， _直到世界尽头，直到世界尽头，直到世界尽头。_


End file.
